Una Serpiente sin Veneno
by Camila Bowie
Summary: La distancia los separa, pero el amor los une. ¿Es posible? ¿Acaso es posible que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se... amen?


Capitulo 1: El Expreso Rojo

Hacía un terrible frío en el Andén 9y 3/4 en Londres. Harry Potter y sus amigos se encontraban sentados en una pequeña banca, en la espera del Expreso Rojo que los llevaría a Hogwarts, a su último año escolar.

A pesar de que el peligro asechaba, la decisión del profesor Dumbledore había sido clara: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y todos sus compañeros tendrían que regresar a la mágica escuela. Harry, aburrido de las largas vacaciones con los Dursley, estaba entusiasmado de regresar a Hogwarts, su hogar.

Los tres amigos sabían muy bien lo que harían terminando el ciclo escolar: irían en busca de los Horrocruxes para destruir a Voldemort, que por alguna extraña razón, se había retirado del campo de batalla dejando a todos confusos y temerosos.

A pesar de ser el inicio de Septiembre, por todo Londres se percibía una extraña neblina y un frío insoportable, obra de los dementores, obviamente. Los alumnos, se saludaban emocionados entre sí, compartiendo lo que habían echo en las vacaciones con sus familiares.

En el Andén había mucho movimiento, como siempre. Un simple frío no podía contra miles de estudiantes entusiasmados. Los grandes baúles hacían que la gente tropezara, había plumas por el aire, gracias a las lechuzas, los ruidos de los sapos y gatos persiguiendo ratones.

Molly Weasley, parada junto a la banca donde se encontraba su hijo y sus amigos, estaba histérica:

- Arthur, ¡te lo dije! ¡Te dije que llegaríamos tarde! ¡Mira toda la gente, ni siquiera hay espacio para respirar! ¡Los chicos ni siquiera desayunaron! Y no encuentro a Ginevra por ningún lado... ¿donde se metió esa niña? ¡No termine la comida¡ Y... y... ¡y ustedes tres dejen de reírse!

Harry, Hermione y Ron contuvieron unas sonorosas carcajadas ante la indignación de la señora Weasley. Siempre se enojaba cuando iniciaba el curso escolar. Aunque hablando de Molly Weasley, la mayoría de las veces tenía motivos para estar enfadada.

- No se preocupe, señora Weasley - le dijo Hermione - Ginny fue a reunirse con su novio.

- ¡Esa muchacha! ¡Pero si todas las vacaciones recibió cartas de él! Arthur, ¿tiraste todas las cosas del...

El parloteo de la señora Weasley se perdió cuando los tres amigos de pusieron de pie y se fueron caminando.

- ¡No entiendo a Ginny! ¿Para que quiere un novio? - pregunto Ron, que durante las vacaciones había crecido considerablemente. Sus facciones se habían afinado y era más alto y musculoso que el grado anterior. Sin embargo, su roja cabellera aún deslumbraba y sobresalía, al igual que la cabellera de todos los Weasley.

- Ron, ¡es su vida! ¡Déjala! Tu sales con Lavender, ¿no es cierto Ro-Ro? -preguntó la chica con burla. Hermione era la más cambiada de los tres. Su cara ya no era de niña y sus facciones eran delgadas y hermosas. Su cabello, que seguía siendo rebelde, se veía hermoso a la luz del poco sol que había ese día y sus grandes y hermosos ojos marrones llamaban la atención de una manera poco común. Había adquirido hermosas curvas de mujer y tenía sus largas y finas piernas enfundadas en unos jeans muggles. El pecho le había crecido y ahora era toda una mujer.

- Cállate, Hermione - le respondió con poca amabilidad y resentimiento el pelirrojo.

Esos dos, siempre peleando.

Hermione decidió ignorarlo, ya se le pasaría. Fijó sus ojos en Harry, que parecía muy distraído últimamente.

- Harry, ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupada la castaña.

- Eh, ¿que? - levanto la vista del suelo y miró a su mejor amiga. Estaba muy cambiada, pero se veía hermosa. Claro que Harry no la veía como algo más que una hermana.

- Te pregunte que si estabas bien. Estás muy distraído. ¿Te duele algo? - la chica bajo la voz - ¿Es la cicatriz?

El moreno asintió. Sabía que Voldemort estaba planeando algo, por que últimamente le dolía mas de lo normal la cicatriz.

Aunque se había acostumbrado al dolor, aún le daba curiosidad saber que era lo que se traía entre manos Voldemort.

- Oye, Harry, mira quien esta ahí. - Le indicó su amigo pelirrojo.

Harry guió la vista hacía donde le señalaba su amigo y se encontró con Draco Malfoy y su grupo de seguidores.

Pansy Parkinson le dio un leve golpe en el brazo a Draco Malfoy, quién observo al "trío de oro" como se refería a ellos burlonamente y una sonrisa cruzó su cara.

- ¡Pero miren quienes son! - dijo burlonamente el rubio - Cara Rajada, la Comadreja y la Sangre Sucia.

El grupo comenzó a reír estruendosamente y Ron, siempre en su afán de defender a sus amigos, saco rápidamente su varita del bolsillo.

- No te metas con ella, Malfoy - dijo, entornando los ojos.

- Ya - dijo con sequedad el chico - y le voy a hacer caso a un pobretón como tú, Weasley.

Harry, sin hacer caso de las burlas de Malfoy, bajo el brazo de su amigo, quien trato de resistirse pero finalmente hizo caso a su amigo.

- Vamos, Malfoy - dijo Harry con voz cansada - ya suficiente tenemos con verte la cara, por favor, no nos deleites más con tu bella voz - dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir en la oración.

Draco, quien al igual que el trío de amigos, había cambiado notoriamente, volteó a ver a Potter.

- Gracias, Potter. Aún con una madre muerta tienes más clase que el Pobretón de tu amigo.

Harry, sin importar que el Andén estuviera lleno de gente, levanto su varita, la cual preparo desde que vio a Malfoy a la distancia.

Ron hizo lo mismo.

Draco, que no era torpe, también levanto rápidamente su varita, al igual que todo su grupo de seguidores, a excepción de Crabbe y Goyle, que a falta de un buen uso de la magia, hicieron crujir sus nudillos, mirando amenazantes a los amigos.

Hermione, que no había intervenido, se puso delante de sus amigos y bajo el brazo de ambos, con dificultad, ya que ambos querían asesinar a Malfoy.

- Vamos, Harry, Ron, no se rebajen al nivel de Malfoy - dijo mientras consiguió que sus amigos guardaran las varitas - no lo vale.

- ¿Escucharon eso? - dijo la voz chillona de Pansy - ¡La sangre sucia estaba hablando de rebajarse!

El grupo de seguidores de Malfoy soltó unas fuertes y estruendosas carcajadas, mirando y señalando a Hermione de forma burlona.

Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy, estaba sin palabras. ¿Esa chica que estaba enfrente de el era Hermione Granger? Imposible.

Esa chica era hermosa, con unas caderas bien formadas y una hermosas curvas.

"_No, no puede ser Granger" _se dijo a si mismo.

Pero esa melena era inconfundible y cuando la chica fijó sus ojos marrones en él, se dio cuenta que en realidad ella era Hermione Granger.

- Deja de molestar, asqueroso hurón. - le dijo molesta - vamos chicos, alejémonos de tanta escoria.

Los tres amigos se fueron por donde habían venido y el grupo de Slytherins se quedó ahí parado, confundidos por las palabras de la chica.

Después de unos segundos, todos comenzaron a lanzar insultos hacia los Gryffindors y se alejaron.

Pero Draco se quedó ahí parado, observando a los amigos alejarse.

- Draco, vamos, el tren ya está llegando. - le dijo Parkinson tomándolo de la mano.

Draco se dejo guiar por la chica, pero una pregunta se quedo en su mente.

¿Acaso esa hermosa mujer era Hermione Granger?

Los tres amigos llegaron donde se encontraban los señores Weasley, y la señora Weasley, atareada, los ayudó con los baúles y los empujó hacía el Expreso.

- ¡Rápido, o perderán el tren! ¡Ginevra, vamos!

Ginny, tomando la mano de su novio, subió al tren, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres.

La señora Weasley le dio un beso a cada uno de los chicos y los empujó bruscamente dentro del tren.

Cuando el Expreso comenzó a avanzar, los chicos se despidieron de la señora Weasley con la mano, detrás de la ventanilla del tren y comenzó el esperado viaje hacia Hogwarts.

Platicaron durante horas, pero nadie noto que en la cabeza de Hermione Granger se formulaba una pregunta:

¿En verdad que Draco Malfoy la había mirado así?


End file.
